


True Strength

by Kurisuta



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Fruits Basket
Genre: BAMF Kino Makoto, F/M, Fighting, Martial Arts, Sailor Moon Crossover, Sailor Senshi Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 12:33:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30004944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurisuta/pseuds/Kurisuta
Summary: Kyo goes to his masters dojo and meets a girl who beat Yuki. Encouraged, he fights her and wants to learn from her. The monster strength of Makoto Kino.
Relationships: Sohma Kyo/Kino Makoto





	True Strength

Kyo headed into Master’s dojo to find a girl there who wasn’t a Sohma.

And she had laid flat all the students.

“Who is that?” Kyo asked Kunimutsu.

“That’s Kino Makoto.” Kunimutsu replied. “She’s just visiting. But you missed it, she knocked Yuki clean out.”

“I’m gonna fight her.” Kyo said, stepping out.

“You think you can take me?” Makoto grinned at him. “Bring it on.”

“I’m not going easy just cuz your a girl.” Kyo snapped, raising his fists.

“Sure.” Makoto decked him, knocking him down. “I won’t go easy just cuz you’re a boy either.”

Kyo leapt back up (like a cat!) and started fighting seriously. Even if she was a girl. She was going down!

He managed a clean hit, and she backed up. Her footwork was amazing!

“Did you really beat Yuki?” Kyo asked.

“Sure.” Makoto grinned. “I sent pretty-boy flying. Want a re-enactment?”

She grabbed his arms, and kicked him in the stomach, knocking him out.

When he came to, she was grinning above him. “You’re strong, Kyo.”

He groaned. “Not strong enough. Teach me.”

She frowned, looked outside, distracted. The lights flickered a little. “I’m not here for you.”

She rushed out the door.

Kyo followed quietly, watched the girl.

Makoto was gone.

No wait, there she was. In a green school uniform, blazing with electricity.

She was fighting some kind of monster.

No one else seemed to notice them fighting.

Kunimutsu was watching. “Who’s that girl? Some street brawl?”

“What do you mean? That’s—“ Kyo stopped. It was a secret.

Fine, let her keep the secret. But she would teach him how to beat Yuki.


End file.
